Parties and Plans
by ThatGirl96
Summary: Fuher decides to throw a party, Roy DOESN'T ask Riza, Havoc does and Edward just might have a bit of compition with Winry.Falman, Fuery, and Breda play matchmaker for the two pairs.
1. Chapter 1

-Insert Title That Makes Sense-

Chapter 1 ~How it all started~

"Party?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked disbelievingly.

"Yes sir, These are special invites from the Fuher himself." replied Warrant Officer Vato Falman, as he handed out the 'special invites' to the other personnel in the room - 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, and Jean Havoc - " It states ther at the bottom the time, which shall be 5 days from now, at Fuher Bradleys mansion, and that formal clothing is recommended, and you can bring one guest each."

"A party, eh? I KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'LL INVITE!!!! Why that cute florist Grace and I did go on a date just last week, and a splendid time we had to!" proclamed Mustang.

The males in the room nervously chuckled, and then began to ponder who they'll take with them.

_'I did get dumped last week for canceling to many dates, so I can't ask Jane to come with me. God I have the worst luck with women' _Havoc heaved a great sigh and looked around. HIds eyes travelled aimlessly around the room, over Roy, who was fantasizing about the party '_Already got huge plans he does', _over Fuery, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, Roy, '_Hold the phone!' _"Hey Lt. Hawekeye, you planning on going with anyone, or planning on going with anyone in particular?" he inquired. Roy abruptly quit rambling, and started playing close attention, not wanting to miss Riza's reply.

"Me?. . .No I can't say I am . . .why?"

"Uh. well, how 'bout coming with me? As friends, I mean."

"Hm. . . Well I don't see why not, but, I haven't been to a party in a long time, let alone one were formal clothing is recommended. . . " She concluded/pondered.

Havoc's face was one of utter shock. Breda's, Falman's, and Fuery's too. Roy's face, however was an entirely different story. Well, not so different. His face protrayed shock, but also confusion, surprise, and other emotions so jumbled together, that you can't tell what's what.

"Hm?" Riza Hawkeye stared in confusion at the males faces "Is something wrong?"

"NO!" The males cried, too devensively.

"Well then, Colonel Mustang sir, you still have tons of paperwork to finish, and I don't want to come tomorrow and see it not done." Her usual monotone voice was back, and she started to pack her things.

"Are you leaving, Lt. Hawkeye?"Roy asked.

"Yes sir. My work is all completed. And I must go feed Hayate. Good night sir." She responded, and with that, she walked out the door.

A silence filled the room for thirty seconds. Then. . .

"10 bucks Havocs gonna get stood up!" cried Breda.

"Ha,20!" retaliated Fuery.

"I say no way!" countered Falman.

A bicker soon arose from the corner the three males occupied. The Colonel sghed and resumed his paperwork. Havoc, poor guy, was still in a daze at not being turned down. _'She said yes!' _was the sole thought running through his gead.

Suddenly, the bickering had quieted down to mute whispers.

**~The corner were the three military people were having mute conversations~**

"Hey, how about we make this 'party', a bit more. . .how do we say. . . _interesting?"_ Breda asked, slyly.

The other two, grinned evilly, quietly agreeing with Breda's thoughts. And, the three formulated a plan. . . for a two certian. . . couples to be. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice ^^'. So, whaddya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while, I have reach-ahead courses ' NOT EASY!!!! Any way, please leave reviews, I'll be able to update faster! Thanks Athena's Heart, forreviewing, I hope this chapters not to boring,( i know it is boring, AND SHORT!!!!!!) Argh, life ain't nice. Je m'excuse.**

_**words in this font are me entering to enter a comment.**_

CHAPTER 2 ---- Talking with Alphonse...

**2 days after......**

It was a normal day at the office, except for ...

"Sir! Are you sick?" asked Lt. Hawkeye.

"Hm, no. Why?" responded Colonel Mustang.

"You're... ah... actually doing your paperwork, sir"

"Is that a crime?"

"No sir, it's meerly unusual. I normally have to put a bullet through the wall, to get you to even consider doing your paperwork. And you are doing it ..... _willingly" _

"You make me sound lazy!"

"No offense, sir, but you are." Riza stated bluntly.

Roy then proceded to be depressed, and kept on muttering " She thinks I'm lazy? Am I really? Lazy? Me? Do they go in a sentence together? Is it LEGAL? LAzy, me?"

Riza sighed, and continued the paperwork herself.

**The 3... you know who I'm talking about...**

" Right, so when Ed and Al come back, we'll meet them at the station, get Al alone, and then , we'll tell him." devised Falman.

"Do you think he'll work with us though, he might have feelings for **her **too, you know...." Fuery said in a small , anxious voice.

"Nah, Al always respects his brother. He won't do anything." answered Breda in a off-the-shoulder tone.

"But-" Fuery tried again.

"Listen, the kid ain't stupid. He knows how **they **look at eachother, at least for his brother." Breda stated.

"I guess your right." admitted Fuery.

"You know so." said a smug Breda

"Hey, what about the other two?" Falman indicated to ROy and Riza, on the other side of the room.

"Hey, hey, it'll all work out, 'medicine' sure is a wonderful thing, right?" Breda said with a wink. _**can you guess what he's talkin' about?**_

"'Medicine'??" inquired the other two, dumbfounded.

"Just a pill and a half should do...."

"HEY!!!! YOU THREE SHOULD START HEADING TO THE TRAIN STATION!!!! THE TRAIN SHOULD BE ARRIVING SOON!!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" the three males jumped, gripping their ears.

"You didn't have to yell , Colonel" Breda complained

"Hmph, what are you three plotting about, are ya old ladies gossiping? Get a move on!" _**no offense to old ladies ^^'**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breda, Falman, and Fuery were waiting for the train from Resembool to arrive, quitely planning they're moves, what to say to Al, and what to do when he agrees.... when the train arrived.

Everyones favourite short guy and the walking suit of armor began to descend from the train.

Suddenly, "Excuse me, Mr. ....... er.... Armor, is this short person your cousin, or-"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST SO SMALL THAT HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO RIDE ON A TERMITES BACK!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! HUH?! HUH?!?!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMNED SHORT THAT YOU'LL NEED A THOUSAND DIGITAL AND MANUAL TELESCOPES PILED ONTO ONE ANOTHER, WITH THE DAMMED HUBBLE, AND STINKIN' SATELLITE!! TO GET A DAMNED GLIMPSE OF?!?!?!?!_** Damn that's short XD **_HUH?!?!?! WHO THE HE-"

"Sorry sir, he's a little .. uh... sensitive about his height" Alphonse explained to the unfortunate train worker who had the bad luck to have beed spazzed at by Edward Elric, who Alphonse was currently holding back. There was a WIDE breath around them, many went running for cover at the start of Ed's outburst.

Falman was stuffing his fist in his mouth to stop his spasms of laughter, as Breda and Falman walked up to the Elric brothers.

"Ed, Al! We missed you! How you been?" Breda asked, wittha grin on his face.

"Good, but we brought someone with us this time to central, Guys meet......"


	3. Authors Note

Hey, sorry for not updating, but. . . I have to decide who the person coming off the train is, and well, I might need some . . . ah. . . . help?

Shall it be. . .

1 Paninya

2 Russel(by himself, or with Fletcher)

3 Or an OC of mine

Myself, I got plans for Russel, but, hey, you're the readers, not me.


	4. Enter Compition

**Yei's!!! Finally, the real chapter 3 is typed! ~ Ah, I had fun procrastinating, (it's my specialty XD) Anywhoo, thankies for all who voted, ( I couldn't decide who it should be, so I asked you guys, the people who actually take some of your precious time read it) You shall be mentioned at the end. Now I must do a stinkin' disclaimer. . . -.-' I –sob- do –sob- not own –sobs uncontrollably- FullMetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters. . . BUT CAN'T A GIRL DREAM?!?!?!? –sobs in an emo corner- From now on Fuery, Breda, and Falman shall be called 'the three'.**

**When you see with words inside, that's me making a comment.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Good, but we brought someone with us this time to central. Guys meet......-"Edward began.

"E.D.W.A.R.D.!!!" A voice screamed, and the mother of all wrenches came flying out of the still open doorway of the train, it hit Edward right in the head **ouch, that's gotta hurt **A blonde with blue eyes jumped out of the train, and marched over to Edward.

"We haven't been here for five seconds and you're already making noise??? Unbelievable! I would have thought that you would have at least courtesy to introduce him, to** them.**" Winry fumed, pointing at Fuery, Falman, and Breda.

"Hey, were is he, anyway?" Alphonse asked, looking around the train station.

"Right behind you, Alphonse." A voice that belonged to a male replied.

"Russel!" Al jumped back with surprise.

"That's me." Russel replied, with a lazy grin. "Winry, would you like some help of the ground, and then maybe you could do me the honor of introducing these men?"

Winry, who was on the floor, beating up Edward, blushed, and replied "O-o-of course, Russel! This is Fuery, Breda, and Falman." She waved her hand at each as she said his name.

"Pleasure to meet you Russel, and nice to see you again Miss. Winry." Falman said

"Please, just Winry, Mr. Falman."

"Well, now that we're through with the introductions, can we please go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Edward was miraculously healed.

"Well, of course, you three head off and go eat, we, ah, want a word with Alphonse." Fuery suggested/stated.

"Uh, sure. . .?" Alphonse was unsure of what they wanted with him.

"Well then, we'll see you later Al, we'll be at the Station Café, 'kay?" Edward yelled over his shoulder. He looked around for Winry and Russel, and they were ahead, talking amiably, like they were childhood friends. With wide eyes, Edward watched as Russel leaned down and whispered something in Winry's ear, and then his jaw dropped to the ground when Russel slipped his hand into hers. The three exchanged worried looks. Alphonse just looked sadly at his brother, muttering something along the lines of:

"Stupid Big Brother, your such an idiot. . . "

Edward suddenly yelled "Hey, you two! Go on ahead, Al and I have business to take care of!" and he turned heel, and walked, er, scratch that, half ran in the opposite direction. Al noticed his face had a redish tint from his anger.

**~With Russel and Winry~**

**~Winry POV~**

"Hey, you two! Go on ahead, Al and I have business to take care of!" I heard Ed yell from were he was standing.

'_Funny, I didn't notice how far Russel and I had walked. I was having to much fun talking to him.'_ It was amazingly easy. I don't even mind that his hands in mine. It felt kinda nice. I think I like it. A lot.

'_He is kinda hot. WAIT!! What am I thinking?? He is NOT hot. Edward is! WHAT!?!?!? NO! I DID NOT THINK THAT!!!!_ '

"Winry?? Are you okay??" Russels face was REALLY close to mine!

'_Okay, don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.' _I repeated that thought to myself. But the heat did reach my face. '_Damn'_

"I'm fine. Let's go eat!!" I cheered. I pulled him along, hand in hand.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Thank you :**

~i forgot my passwoed ^^u

Nahmae

Thankies for voting. Please review.


	5. AN Important Notice Sorry Peeps

Hey, Sorry people, but I have decided to put this story on hold. It's just not working with me, and the ideas aren't coming. Also I have my Shugo Chara stories to work on, so . . . .yeah. I also got more reviews on 2 chapters in 'The Me they see and the me they don't' than I have this whole fic. It's on hold, but I will finish it. In time.

Sorry,

~Alys (ThatGirl96)


End file.
